


Queen of Disaster

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Doomed Relationship, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, Prequel, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Tales of Captain Willow Fletcher.[Takes place before Shut Up and Trust This]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep beep all aboard the sad train as I try and procrastinate on all my stories because im not good enough!

It has been 2190 days, 23 minutes, and 11 seconds since they’ve linked and Willow has loved every minute of it. Even if at sometimes DW has to act like a mother trying to protect her reckless child from being stepped on by another Titan. It still didn't hinder their bond.

Willow is gracious to have DW-3850 as her Titan, never leaving her side, willing to follow her through hell and back.

Sure there were other Pilots who thought it was weird, even Jacob - her own brother has commented on the nature of their neural link, how their bond seemed to border on the line of being that of romance. But Jacob never told her that she needed to stop. Since it never provided any danger in her work performance. Silently observing on how much she loved DW, and if his sister was happy, he was happy.

It’s early in morning, the sun starting to poke it’s head up over the horizon, the rosy pink and golden sky of harmony coming to life. Willow sits breathlessly on the haul of the Titan, golden eyes shimmering as she watches.

“Isn’t this beautiful.” The Pilot asks, not able to pull her gaze off of the sky.

“Indeed.”

“You know what else is beautiful?” Willow holds onto the safety bars, leaning herself over so she’s hanging upside down in front of DW’s yellow optic, her short blue hair dangling. The Titan’s optic blinks a few times, trying to get at what the Pilot was saying.

“What?” She asks.

“You.” Willow plants a quick kiss on the side of the optic core before pushing herself away and sitting back onto the haul. If the Titan was human, there might have been redness in her face at the action. DW tries to resist the urge to reach up her hand and touch the area where Willow had kissed.

There was a beat of silence before the Titan replied, her optic following the other’s gaze to the sky.

  
“I think you are beautiful too, Willow.”


	2. Chapter 2

The man’s name was Garrett Riley, he was a fairly young looking man, no older than 30. He had short trimmed black hair and dark brown eyes. Standing at a good 6 feet, he was the painted picture of a soldier.

From the way, he carried himself, the way he talked, and the infliction on his words, there was no denying that this man was once a Captain.

IMC. He has now deflected and stripped of his original rank.

“You sure he can be trusted?” Jacob mused out loud, as always with himself neck deep in paperwork, writing away at a mission report.

“What, Riley?” Willow asked with a raise of her brow. Cocking her head to look at her brother. Willow was still leaning against the wooden desk. In her hand held said mentioned Lieutenant’s personal files.

Willow couldn’t tell if his eyebrows were knitted together was because of the paperwork or of the EX-IMC Captain.

“Yes I mean Riley, are you sure he can be trusted, he’s an IMC-” His words are cut off when Willow's hands cup his cheeks. Forcing his eyes off of the paper and to stare at her. Blue eyes meeting Gold. There was a tiny flare of anger visible in the other sibling's eyes.

“Look,” She starts. “He’s made his choose to leave, he’s deemed a traitor, he can’t go back even if he tried.” The older sibling lets go of the others face, taking a step back from the desk, resting hands on her hips still glaring daggers at the younger.

“Plus, Barker was IMC and we trust him.” Jacob opened his mouth to protest but Willow doesn’t give him time to respond. “He was a Captain, he has their strategies, he is a helpful asset and you are going to have to deal with it.”

Willow finishes off her rant and turns on her heel, heading for the door. One of her hands lingers on the handle of the door before turning her head to look back at Jacob one last time. Hoping that he’s finally made the verdict of what they were going to do with the new Lieutenant.

He gives a sigh of defeat and Willow already has a wide grin spread on her face.

“I’ll do another briefing with him tomorrow, and maybe I’ll see, if I can get him his own squadron, for now.” The last few words a mumbled.

“Glad we’ve come to an agreement, Bro. ” The other Captain leaves, allowing Jacob to get back to his work.


End file.
